1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shopping systems and more particularly to systems and methods for sharing a description of a proposed purchase with a spouse, partner, or the like so that any necessary feedback from that person may be received and acted upon before the purchase is finalized.
2. Background of the Invention
Many shopping systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies, services, and marketing opportunities. For example, many shopping systems are limited in their ability to share purchase data. As a result, those systems cannot effectively implement many novel methods and services surrounding such data. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method expanding the ability of a wide variety of shopping systems and supporting computer systems to communicate and share purchase data.